


Everybody Needs a Friend

by pickle42



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Religious Conflict, idk anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickle42/pseuds/pickle42
Summary: Y’all so this bouta get FREAKY if you know what I mean ;)Y’all ok this one is a fic of hawkeye and FRANCIS *country boy mouth sound here*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luca/gifts).



Dear Dad,   
I’m having a lot of fun here in Korea. Tons of meatball surgery everyday and when it’s not meatball surgery it’s meatball people. The only person I really like here is one of my roommates, Trapper, or maybe the priest, Father Mulcahy. How’s everything at home? I hope it’s good. Just know, I’m fine where I am and I’ll be fine until this war is over. I don’t have a doubt in my mind.   
Love, Hawkeye. 

—

“Radar could you send this letter for me?” Hawkeye asked. 

“Yes sir, just put it on the mail pile.” Radar said pointing over to the seemingly high pile of letters waiting to be mailed. 

“That’s almost taller than you Radar. When was the last time you mailed letters?” Hawkeye smirked. 

“Hey! Don’t make fun of my height!” Radar said, clearly embarrassed. 

“Sorry shorty.” Hawkeye teased. 

Radar sighed and took the letter from Hawkeye and went elsewhere. 

Hawkeye smiled and watched Radar storm off. 

“Hello Hawkeye.” 

“Father.” Hawkeye said, bowing with his hands together. 

“How has your day been, my son?” Father Mulcahy asked softly. 

“It’s been alright, I could really use a break from all this surgery though.” Hawkeye sighed. 

“Well, I don’t hear any choppers or see any casualties, go rest for a little while.” The father smiled. 

“Although it’s the perfect time to, Frank told me to stay out of the swamp.” Hawkeye looked at his feet, his eyes closing, making him yank them back open. 

“Hawkeye, my tent is open if you would like to nap there for a little while.” Mulcahy offered. 

“I couldn’t impose, Father.” Hawkeye looked at up at him. 

“You clearly need some rest and my cot is open for you. I insist.” He smiled. 

“Well, if you insist.” Hawkeye smiled back. 

“I’ll be at the orphanage for most of the day but you can rest there for as long as you’d like.” 

“I’ll think they will be more surgeries before you get back.” 

“We can only pray there aren’t” Mulcahy said. 

— 

Father Mulcahy returned back to base earlier than expected and when he returned, Hawkeye was still asleep in his cot. 

Francis, Mulcahy’s first name. He called himself that whenever he needed to pull himself together or just when he saw himself looking rough in the mirror. 

“Francis, look at yourself. You’re a mess.” He sighed loudly. 

Hawkeye stirred and awoke quietly. The Father hadn’t realized and continued to sit there. 

“Francis John Patrick Mulcahy. You can get through the war. You can do it.” He said to himself. 

The Father went to change and Hawkeye closed his eyes so he wouldn’t know he was awake, listening to him.

He heard some ruffling and opened his eyes, Mulcahy was changing his clothes. Like, all of his clothes. 

He took off his jacket, then his shirt, then his shoes, then his socks, then his pants, then his underwear. The father was naked right in front of Hawkeye. Well, he didn’t know he was awake. Hawkeye felt his pants move. With every clothing item, came more movement. When Mulcahy finally put on his robe to go the showers, Hawkeye had a hard-on. Hawkeye pretending he was moving in his sleep and just rolled over onto his stomach. When the father left to take his shower, Hawkeye got up. 

“Really Benjamin? You have a boner? What are you? A teenage boy?” He whispered to himself. 

The truth is, Hawkeye didn’t get any action during the war. He chased nurses but he never really got anywhere with them. He hadn’t had sex since the draft. It was 1952. He hadn’t had sex in 2 years. And he sure didn’t get time to do anything special with himself. He didn’t really have a sex drive either. This was his first boner of the year. It was June. 

Hawkeye strategically placed his member under his waistband so he could lay back down and maybe get some more sleep.   
He slept maybe 5 more minutes then he awoke to the sight of the bright eyed Mulcahy. 

“Hey Hawk,” he whispered

“Hmm” he mumbled, still sleepy. 

“Time to get up, it’s the next morning.” He smiled. 

“What!” Hawkeye jumped up. “How long was I asleep?” 

“About 16 hours.” 

“I’m so sorry Father. I took your bed, I took your space-“ 

“Hawkeye, it’s okay. I found a place to sleep and it was fine. I’m just glad you got a good nights sleep.” Mulcahy said calmly. 

Hawk looked him in the eyes. “Thank you. That’s the first decent sleep I’ve gotten in weeks.” He hugged the father, his voice cracking near the end of his sentence. 

The priest was surprised, not that this was the first time someone from the unit had hugged him, that it was Hawkeye. Hawkeye like to be touchy and joke around but he never really hugged people. Unless they were getting transferred and he would most likely never see them again. It was odd to the priest, but he accepted the hug by returning it. Something about feeling Hawkeye’s head on his shoulder, made him happy. He never felt that. He had been happy but this was new happy. A good happy. A great happy. 

Hawkeye got back down on the cot to stretch and when doing so, his shirt got pulled up and anyone looking could see his stomach, and his strategically placed member’s head. He wasn’t hard, it just hadn’t moved since he placed it there the night before. Hawkeye felt the presence of his member, pulled his shirt down and sprung up for the final time. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you father and thank you for letting me spend the night here.” Hawkeye offered his hand. 

“You’re welcome, Hawk. You can call me Francis if you want.” He smiled and shook Hawkeye’s hand. 

“Well you can call me Ben if you want.” He returned the smile. 

“See you around, Ben.” 

“You too, Francis.” 

Hawkeye left and felt something he had never felt before. He felt safe in Francis’s tent, in his cot, in his arms, for the first time in the war. He felt safe with him. He only really felt like that at home. And only his family ever called him Ben, even if his dad came up with the nickname Hawkeye. He never let anyone outside his family call him that. 

Oh, and Francis saw his strategically placed member.


	2. CHAPTER TWO BEACH

Hawkeye was in surgery for the rest of that day. He had a 24 hour shift but that rest really helped him power through. 

After 17 hours of meatball surgery and 7 hours of staying with patients, Hawkeye was finally off duty and got to lay in his own cot. It was nothing like Mulcahy’s. His was soft and warm and safe. There’s that word again. That’s the word Hawkeye associated with Francis. Safe. He felt safe with him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Hawkeye groaned and the person walked in. It was Francis. 

“I was just thinking of you.” Hawkeye said. 

“Really, I-“ 

“Yeah about your cot and how nice it was. Do you get different cots then us children, father?” 

“Francis.” 

“Would you prefer me to call you Francis, Father?” Hawkeye asked, very confused. 

“Please.” He nearly begged. 

That tone he used surprised Hawkeye. It was like a yearning. A longing. 

Francis cleared his throat. 

“Anyway, I came in here to talk about your shift.” 

“Oh do I need to do another? Because I will. Did the colonel send you in?” Hawkeye asked getting up. 

The Father went over to Hawkeye and put a hand on his shoulder and lowered him down to the bed. Taking a seat next to Hawkeye. 

“No, you don’t need to do anymore work, at least, not right now. I just wanted to ask if you lost any patients.” Mulcahy looked at his feet. 

“No, I didn’t,” Hawkeye lifted Francis’s head up “do you ask every doctor this?” 

“Well, no, I just had prayed for you and your patients the whole 24 hours.” 

“The whole 24 hours- you’re a crazy man Mulcahy.” He let out a light chuckle. “You need to sleep. I know your job is be with God and all but you’re only human.” Hawkeye said, trying to comfort him by rubbing his shoulder. 

His breath hitched under the touch of Hawkeye. He controlled it but not without Hawkeye noticing. 

“Do you need a drink, Francis?” He offered. 

“Now I don’t really drink, I’m a lightweight.” He admitted. 

“That’s ok, I’m a heavyweight but we still box.” Hawkeye smiled, trying to lighten to mood. 

He sighed and walked over the the gin station. He poured two glasses and placed an Olive in each. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

“Thank you, Francis.” 

“For what? You gave me the drink.” 

“You prayed for my entire shift just to make sure my patients were ok. That is just insane. Thank you for caring. I know everyone here cares but I think you care the most.” Hawk looked him in the eye. 

“I pray during all your shifts.” He said softly. 

Hawkeye spit his drink all over Father Mulcahy. 

“Oh I’m sorry- let me get a towel.” Hawkeye got up. 

He returned with a towel and took the priest’s glasses. He cleaned the glasses off and put them back on his face. He placed the arm of the glasses behind his ear and traced down his jaw to his chin with his finger. He looked at Francis then he realized, he’s a priest. He can’t be with a priest, he can’t be with a man. Well he could but he didn’t want to be, at least, he didn’t think. He quickly pulled his hand away and put both on his knees. 

“I’m sorry, Fathe- Francis. I didn’t mean- I’m sorry if I implied- I didn’t-“ 

“It’s alright Hawkeye.” Francis smiled. 

Hawkeye looked up at Francis. 

“Well, we’re both very tired and I think we should get to bed.” Hawkeye said getting up.

“Very well then, I’ll be seeing you.”


	3. CHAPTER THREE BEACH

Hawkeye and Francis saw each other a lot. They didn’t really talk that much because, he was the camp Chaplain. He talked to people who needed spiritual guidance and usually just ate alone. 

One day, Hawkeye saw that the Father was sitting alone and just stared at his food and picked at it with his fork. He felt bad for him, maybe he was homesick, so, he went to go sit down next to him. 

“Can I sit here Francis?” Hawkeye asked. 

“Yes, you can.” His face instantly lit up. 

“I saw you were over here alone, and you looked a little sad so I thought maybe you’d like to talk about it?” Hawkeye’s voice went up at the end of the sentence. 

“Well people usually come to me to talk about their problems but I guess I can talk about mine.” 

Hawkeye nodded. 

“I just feel so alone sometimes. I know the Lord is with me but sometimes you just need a friend or something more.” He said the last part very softly. 

“Well everyone needs a friend, or something more,” Hawkeye whispered the last part “I’ll be your friend but if you want something more I’ll need to be bought dinner first.” Hawkeye smiled. 

Francis let out a light laugh. 

“Thank you, Hawkeye, I just really need someone right now, this war is really taking a toll on me.” He sighed. 

“You’ll be okay.” Hawkeye said placing his hand on the Father’s shoulder. 

He nodded and got up. 

“The children over at the orphanage are expecting me, quite soon actually,” he said looking at his watch and standing up “I better get going.” 

Hawkeye caught a glimpse of Francis’ hand, it was cut up, in the shape of a cross. He had been holding onto that cross quite tightly. 

“I’ll be seeing you,” Hawkeye got up and held out his hand “friend.” He said with a smile. 

Francis returned the shake and smiled. 

“Friend.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Francis and Hawkeye had talked and Hawkeye was really missing him, as was Francis. He really liked Hawkeye as a friend, he was really the only one who saw him as more than a priest. 

Hawkeye had been in surgery for about 5 hours and he was beat. He could usually do 24 hour shifts no problem but he hadn’t got much sleep lately. He stayed in post-op for a little bit but it wasn’t much longer until he fell asleep on one of the empty cots. 

“Trapper McIntyre to pre-op.” The PA blared to the whole camp. 

Trapper hurried into pre-op. 

“Where’s Hawk?” Trapper asked. 

“He’s passed out on one of the post-op cots.” Henry answered. 

“Well we got casualties up to our throats, someone wake him up and tell him to go to bed.” Frank blurted in. 

Father Mulcahy walked in to pre-op and starting to put on a mask and scrub cap. 

“Father, could you wake Hawkeye , he’s in post-op sleeping.” Trapper requested. 

“Certainly. Has he had trouble sleeping lately?” The father questioned. 

“Yeah, he was only in surgery about 5 hours today and he is wore out.” Henry told the father. 

“Hmm, okay.” Francis proceeded to post-op to wake Hawkeye. 

He walked into the room and saw Hawkeye sleeping so peacefully, he couldn’t wake him. He took off his mask and put his bible in his breast pocket. He then proceeded to pick Hawkeye up, bridal style and carry him back to the swamp. 

When Francis got to the swamp he opened the door with his back by leaning and placed Hawkeye on his cot. He realized Hawkeye didn’t have any blankets so he put his jacket on him as a cover. He looked at Hawkeye one last time before he left the swamp. 

— 

Hawkeye awoke the next morning, feeling fully rested. He hadn’t felt that since he had slept in Father Mulcahy’s tent.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched. When he was more awake he realized there was a jacket on him that wasn’t his. He checked it for some identification. There was a bible in the breast pocket. It had to be Mulcahy’s. Hawkeye held the jacket up to his face and took all of its scent in. Smelled just like him. Even had some of his blonde hair on it. 

Hawkeye realized something else. He went to sleep in the post-op. How in the hell did he get from point a (post-op) to point b (the swamp)? Mulcahy’s jacket was on him. 

“He carried me here.” Hawkeye whispered. 

His face lit up. “He carried me here.” He smiled. 

Hawkeye held the jacket close to his chest and smelled it once more. He then proceeded to get up because he was in desperate need of a shower. A cold one. He decided he would return Mulcahy’s jacket then take a shower.

He walked to Mulcahy’s tent with his jacket slung over his shoulder with his towel. He knocked on the chaplain’s door. 

“Come in.” He said from his chair. 

Once he saw who walked in, he shot up from his chair. 

“Hawkeye, how are you?” He asked. 

“I’m doing great Francis.” 

“What do you need, Hawk?” He smiled.

“I just wanted to return your jacket.” He said getting it from his shoulder. 

“How did you know whose it was?”

“Well, for starters, it smells like you, and it has blonde hairs on the collar.” Hawkeye said. “Also, your bible is in the breast pocket.” He said pulling the book out. 

“That’s where that went.” He took a breath of relief. 

“I’m off to the showers-“ 

“What did it smell like?” 

“What do you mean?” He looked puzzled. 

“What did the jacket smell like?” He questioned again. 

“It smelled like you,” Hawkeye stayed, still seeing he wanted a more in depth answer he continued. “It smelled like your sweat, your deodorant, it smelled like the soap, like your masses, like your hair, like tent, like your cot, it smelled like you. It smelled like a smell I want to smell forever and if I’m not smelling it, my brain is remembering that smell and telling me how much I miss it.” 

The priest was at a loss for words. 

“That kind of got deep, sorry. I’m gonna head out.” Hawkeye said turning around. 

He still hadn’t said anything. 

Just when Hawk reached the door, he remembered he wanted to ask him something.

“One more thing, did you carry me to my tent last night?” 

Mulcahy nodded. “Y-yes, I did. You just looked so peaceful sleeping and Colonel Blake told me you hadn’t got much rest so I thought it would be best not to wake you.” He said. 

 

“Was I heavy?” Hawkeye smiled. 

“Well no, not really. I’m pretty strong. You know before the priesthood I was a boxer.” He admitted. 

“You could probably knock me out.” Hawkeye laughed. 

“Maybe.” The father laughed.

“Well I need to head to the shower, see you later Francis.” 

“See ya, Ben.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mulcahy and Hawkeye hadn’t really spoken since Hawk went to his tent the one night. Hawkeye missed the father. He missed just talking to him. The thing was, Hawkeye didn’t know how to go on about talking to him. He didn’t know how to say hi anymore. It really showed in his personality. He didn’t talk as much and he drank all the time. 

“Hawk, you gotta stop drinking.” Trapper said after he walked into the swamp and saw Hawkeye slurping gin once again. 

“Hmm, no.” He giggled, clearly already drunk. 

Trapper walked over to Hawkeye and took the glass from his hand. “I mean it Hawkeye. People are starting to worry.” 

“Oh, poop. I don’t care.” He said grabbing the bigger glass and drinking from it. 

“Hawkeye, it’s not like you to drink this much. Something you want to talk about?” Trapper asked, taking the larger glass from Hawkeye. 

“Well there’s something but I don’t know if I want to talk about it.” Hawkeye smiled. 

“Well if you’re ever wanting to talk, I’m-“ 

“Well if you insist-“ 

“Go ahead buddy.” 

“Ok so I’ve got these feelings.” 

“What kind of feelings?” 

“Romantic feelings.” He giggled. 

“Who is she?” Trapper giggled back. 

“You mean he.” 

“He?” Trapper questioned. 

“Yessir.” Hawkeye said with a smile plastered on his face. 

“If you don’t mind my asking, who he is?” 

“Father Mulcahy” Hawkeye said before going into a laughing fit. 

Trapper was speechless. 

Hawkeye took another sip of his glass. 

“He- you-“ 

“I love him!” He laughed. 

“Hawkeye-“ 

“I love his hair and his nose and his ears and that cute little hat that he wears and I love him when he’s wearing the regulation green shirt,” he smiled “he’s so hot in that shirt.” Hawkeye sighed. 

“Hawk, he’s a priest.” Trapper said, trying to calm Hawkeye down. 

“I know.” He giggled. “That’s the fun part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this one was such a filler I’m sorry but the next chapter is good :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hawkeye awoke with a horrific hangover. 

“Don’t knock so loud!” He yelled. 

Hawkeye was lying on his stomach and his head tucked under the pillow. 

“Hawkeye?” 

“Go away!” 

“Hawkeye, it’s Father Mulcahy.” Trapper said calmly. 

“Okay, and? Is that supposed to mean something to me?” He said aggressively. 

Trapper stood up and walked over to Mulcahy and motioned him outside. 

“He’s hungover, I’m sorry he said that to you, he didn’t mean it.” Trapper said placing and hand on Mulcahy’s shoulder. 

“How can you be sure, I’m afraid he doesn’t like me.” The priest said worried. 

“Trust me, he didn’t mean it.” Trapper smiled. 

“I trust you.” Mulcahy said shaking Trapper’s hand and walking away. 

Trapper stormed back into the tent. 

“You can’t just say that to him. Don’t be ugly to people you love.” Trapper said raising his voice. 

“Keep it down,” Hawkeye sat up and looked at Trapper “and who told you I loved him?” 

“You told me.” 

“When?” Hawkeye shot up.

“Last night! You had a few too many and I asked you if you wanted to talk about anything and you started to spill your brain!” 

Hawkeye sighed. “Well, shit.” 

“How much did I tell you?” 

“You told me you loved him and that he looked hot in his regulation shirt.” 

Hawkeye blushed. “He does.” 

“He was wearing it when he came in here.” Trapper smiled. 

“Shut up. No he wasn’t.” 

“Honest.” Trapper smirked. 

“Stop playing.” 

“Go see for yourself.” 

Hawkeye looked at Trapper then bolted out of the tent. 

He caught the father walking back to his tent. He ran to him. 

“Father!” He called out. 

The priest turned around and saw Hawkeye. 

Trapper wasn’t lying. 

“Mmm.” Hawkeye barely let that noise leave his mouth. 

“Did you need something Hawkeye?” The Father asked. 

“Do I need something? You came to my tent.” Hawkeye snapped back, like he usually did. 

The priest rolled his eyes and started walking away. 

“Francis,” 

He stopped in his tracks. 

Hawkeye caught up to him. 

“Francis, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I treated you in the tent and the way I’ve been treating you these past few weeks. I’ve been distant and I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to talk to you, if that makes any sense, and I know it doesn’t. I just want you to know I’m sorry.” 

“Come with me.” Francis whispered. 

Hawkeye nodded and followed Francis, back to his tent. 

He opened the door for Hawkeye and stepped in after him. He latched the door to lock it. 

Francis threw his hat across the tent and walked over to Hawkeye. He backed Hawkeye to the wall of the tent and kissed him. 

Hawkeye froze but soon kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and picked him up without breaking the kiss. 

Francis pulled away “I accept your apology.” He smiled. 

Hawkeye chuckled and put him down. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked quietly. 

“So you could lay on the cot.” Hawkeye whispered into his ear. 

“Hmm.” He walked over the the cot and sat down. 

Hawkeye followed him and sat next to him. He grabbed The Father’s face and kissed his lips. Hawkeye placed his forehead on the other man’s. 

“This is why I couldn’t talk to you.” Hawkeye admitted. 

Francis kissed Hawkeye and climbed on top of him and pinned him to the cot. 

“You’re pretty good for someone who’s celibate.” 

“More or less.” He smiled. 

“How about this,” Hawkeye said getting up from his grip and pinning him down to the cot. 

“Kiss me.” He said quietly. 

Hawkeye lay on top of the priest and kissed him. He felt an erection on both ends. 

Hawkeye got off of him and stood up. 

“What are you doing now?” 

“Francis, I don’t know what I’m gonna do here.” Hawkeye admitted. 

“What do you mean?” He said sitting up.

“Francis,” Hawkeye sat next to him “you’re a priest.” He whispered. 

Mulcahy gulped. 

“I don’t know what to do here because if we were to do anything, that would be-“ 

“I know, I know. But sometimes I can’t help myself.” 

“Look, Francis, I like you. I’ve been spending the past few weeks thinking of how to tell you that I like you. And now that we’re here, it feels so right but so wrong at the same time. I don’t want you to lose your priesthood because I have a crush on you.” 

“I have the same crush back, Hawkeye. Can I just kiss you right now?” He begged. 

“I mean, I guess.” He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

Francis kissed back, running his hands through Hawkeye’s hair. 

“You’re a real good kisser.”

“I had a life before the priesthood.” He laughed. 

Hawkeye went in for another kiss but the father stopped him. 

“Could you pick me up again?” 

“You mean like this?” Hawkeye smiled and picked the man up like he had before. 

Francis nodded into the kiss. 

“Captain Pierce to the OR, Captain Pierce to the OR.” The PA blared. 

Hawkeye broke away from the kiss. 

“Duty calls.” He said softly. 

“It sure does.” The Father said getting up and off of Hawkeye. 

Hawkeye stood up and straightened his clothes. He was headed for the door but the father stopped him. 

“Your hair.” He walked to Hawkeye and fixed it for him. 

“Oh, thank you,” he kissed his forehead “I’ll be seeing you.” 

“Yes you will.” He said, kissing his lips for one last time then grabbing his hand, squeezing tightly, then ultimately letting go. 

Hawkeye waved goodbye. He already missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> It ain’t the best but I’m trying :)


End file.
